


once i'm gone

by ImpossiblyWeird



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyWeird/pseuds/ImpossiblyWeird
Summary: Because each island has a story that didn’t end after the Straw Hats left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this, please tell me if there are any errors in spelling or grammar. Thanks and enjoy!

Once Luffy leaves on his ship and becomes a tiny dot on the horizon, Makino’s hand drops down to her side. He’s gone, in the same way as Ace at seventeen. Taken the legacy of an incredible legend with red hair and a missing arm, leaving only a broken heart and a straw-hat behind. (Gone like Sabo, but he left in a different way.) At least the sea beast will no longer bother them. 

Tears prick into her eyes because Luffy is gone, actually gone. She knows that the others are like this as well, especially Mayor. This isn’t another trip to the mountains to go stay with Dadan, isn’t Garp whisking him away for an impromptu training exercise, isn’t Shanks showing him the ship (he’s been gone longer anyways), isn’t another adventure with his brothers to wherever fate leads them.

And he’ll be gone until he circles the world, because he will be the Pirate King. Until he completes the promise he holds with Shanks, until he has found his nakama. 

Makino’s waiting for him, can only believe in him now. She’s always known that Luffy would go far, that he would leave Foosha Village with his dreams and the biggest case of wanderlust she’s ever seen. And well, those treasure tabs need to be repaid, don’t they?

She wipes away the tears and after one more glance at the sea, spins around and heads back to Party’s Bar. The whole village will be there later, toasting to the fact that the little rascal is gone and crying because everyone has grown fond of Luffy one way or another. 

Makino was fine after Shanks and Ace left, probably because she still had Luffy, and she’s determined to not let this departure stomp on her heart any more than necessary. Luffy will return, and he should come back to the Foosha Village he remembers.

It’s hard, living life without a rubber idiot who’s been there for what seems like forever, but they all manage to click back to normal even with one piece missing. Makino looks forward to his first bounty, so she can replace the tattered photo she currently has of a smiling boy and an old straw hat perched upon his head pinned to the wall.

They are awaiting his return, no matter how long it takes. 

 

(When his first bounty is released, almost everyone in town is in her bar, sharing stories of the kid with a big attitude and an even larger dream. And staring at the wanted poster, Makino can’t help but smile as she pins it onto the wall.)


End file.
